What Happen to Kid?
by zero-kiryu2000
Summary: It was just a regular mission… only it wasn't. This was the biggest mission of Kid, Liz, and Patti's life. But, not all went perfectly. What happened to Kid? Also, why is Soul acting all… uncool?
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many fucking ideas running through my head on a daily basis I don't even know if I'll finish any of these… but, all the same I'll try as hard as I can to finish these ideas. Anyway, enjoy this story! Soul Eater is love Soul Eater is life.**

**Chapter 1**

"Liz, Patti!" Commanded the strange boy in a strangely symmetrical suit, with three strange white stripes running through the left side of his pitch back head, and two strangely golden eyes, to the blond girls behind him.

"Right." They chorused, as if they had said they had said the same thing to the same two words a thousand times, as they probably had.

The two girls glowed, slightly blinding the terrifying monster in front on the almost perfectly symmetrical boy. A moment later, twin pistols rested upside-down in the raven boy's hands, his pinkies pulling the triggers, and flashes of light erupted from the barrels of the guns, and two exhilarated laughs came from the gins in the boy's hands.

As quickly as the monster appeared, he died, exploding into nothing but a red, glowing, egg-type thing floating about three feet from the ground. The girls transformed back into their human form.

"Wow Kiddo! We sure got that guy good didn't we? But there's only one egg, so who gets it? Me, or Liz?" Said the shorted of the two girls. She had short, bright blond hair, innocent big blue eyes, and wore a cut off shirt, a small white tie, and baggy shorts.

"Yeah Patti's right, if there's only one Kishin egg, it wont be symmetrical…" The taller girl muttered in annoyance. She had long, dirty blond hair, smaller blue eyes, and the same outfit on; only she wore skinny jeans instead of the baggy shorts her sister, for they could be nothing else, had.

The boy gasped, and stumbled toward the girls.

"Your right! We can't take it; we must leave it in order to maintain symmetry, for it is the key to all perfection, the only way to live, and if one of you had more souls than the other… I couldn't even imagine the horror…"

"Oh! Kid, I almost forgot… Patti actually has ninety-nine souls, but I only have ninety-eight. So, instead of destroying symmetry, we will be preserving and reinstating the symmetry, by no longer being asymmetrical!" Yelled Liz, reaching out to grab Kishin egg, and swallowing it whole. "Tasty, a little sour, but still palatable."

"Yay! Symmetry! Symmetry is now preserved and beautiful once again!" Smiles Kid, his face red and glowing at the preservation of symmetry, unbeknownst to him, Liz let a massive sigh of relief; happy they escaped another tantrum from the boy with severe OCD. "Let's report to Father immediately."

"I'll do it!" Shouted Patti, running to a nearby window, breathing on it, and writing in the number 42-42-564 into the her breath created. "42-42-564 anytime you wanna… uh… break a giraffe's neck? Yeah! That sounds right!"

"Well, she got the number right at least…"

"Hi Lord Death! Kiddo, Liz and I finished our mission!"

"Yes, hello Father, we have successfully killed the serial killer H. H. Holmes, and collected Liz's ninety-ninth soul."

"Well then, that is fantastic!" Said to high squeaky voice of Lord Death through the store window turned video chat screen. "You know, as I'm sure you do, that after you collect ninety-nine Kishin eggs and one witch soul for each of your weapons, they can become a Death Scythe! I'm also sure I wont have to tell you that if you happen to accidently eat a different soul than the witch soul, for instance a cat soul like Soul and Maka, All the souls you have collected will be confiscated! So don't let me down!"

"Yes, we know, Father. I wont disappoint you. Are there any missions in which I can collect two witches' souls in one go? I'd always like to retain the symmetry in my weapons."

"Why… I actually do have one, but I was about to give it to a three star meister. This is an extremely dangerous thing to do, my son. Why don't you just accept a mission with one witch at a time? That may be better… and safer for my little boy…" Said the high-pitched voice from behind the silly cartoony mask of a simple skull.

"Uh… Kid, maybe we should listen to Lord Death. Witches are scary on their own, but two at the same time… I don't know if we should do that… it sounds fatal." Liz tried to persuade Death the Kid.

"It doesn't sound all that hard, big sis. We should do in order to keep Kiddo happy! Also, both of us will become Death Scythes at the same time! Won't that be cool?" Patti shouted in a high voice.

"Screw it… let's just… fine… but don't blame me when all of us either die or lose all the souls we've collected. We are going to die now, and I was so young and beautiful!" Liz cried.

"Well Father, I think we'll take it then! Get ready, the next two Death Scythes will be Miss Liz and Patti Thompson!" Kid shouted, still ecstatic about the preservation of symmetry earlier.

"Okay, the witches are Juliette and Blintz Evvet. They live in the South City of Toppy Ville and reside in a small house. I will warn you now… these witches are sisters and extremely protective of each other. You must go after the weaker sister Juliette first. Do you understand? That is the only way you can win. Fighting Blintz first will take all of your energy, and you wont win the tidal wave of power Juliette will get once she's dead. So the only way to win is to save your energy, and use it all to beat Blintz."

Kid, who listened the whole time, said, "Yes Father, we understand, and we will win, I know it!"

"Wow Kid, since when have you been so enthusiastic about anything?" Asked a surprised Liz.

"Well, it is to achieve symmetry! By killing two witches at the same time, both you and Patti will become Death Scythes at the same time, and I can wield you both without worrying about getting another witch and having one Death Scythe and a regular weapon… I couldn't handle that! I could very well die!" Kid responded, almost fainting at the horror of his last sentence.

"Yeah… that's actually a legit possibility with the level of OCD that you have…"

"Yay! I'm gonna be a Death Scythe, I'm gonna be a Death Scythe…" Sang Patti a little ways away from Kid and Liz.

"Okay, well, are you ready for the mission?"

"Yes Father! We won't let you down!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy, this is my new infatuation… so sorry about the other stories…**

**Chapter 2**

Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters stared ahead at the modest cottage they were spying on, when out of nowhere came a little girl dressed in a short little dress with a large bow on the back, a witch's hat with another giant bow directly above the brim in the exact center of the back of the hat, and little Mary-Jane shoes. All her clothes were shades of grays and black.

"That must be the weaker sister, Juliette." Kid muttered, sad that one of the sisters is as young as a preschooler.

A woman walked out of the house and greeted the young girl. The woman wore a deep turquoise dress that ended in deep ruffles just above her ankles, a witch's hat of the same color, white tights, and deep blue ballet slippers. The woman said something to the little girl, and they went inside the small cottage.

"Liz, Patti… transform now. We'll attack them while they have their guard down."

"Right." The girl transformed into twin pistols, and grabbed them in his inverted style.

"Let's go."

Fast as lightning, Kid rushed into the house, and met the two witches eating dinner.

"You are witches and we must purge the world of you evil. Are you ready to die?" Kid lunged at the surprised witches, and the woman quickly came to her senses.

"Soul Blizzard!" Blintz sent the weapons and meister team into the wall, and hid Juliette behind a door. "You wont win that easily… little _DWMA_ students." She sneered at them in disgust, absolute hatred burning in her voice when she talked about the school Kid, Patti and Liz attended.

Kid attacked the witch, firing at her furiously. The witch jumped away, narrowly dodging the soul wavelengths Patti and Liz shot at her. She shot a counter attack towards Kid, who sidestepped and easily avoided the attack.

Kid, using his flexibility to his advantage, quickly ducked down and missed another attack, but shot at Blintz while she was distracted in the flash of her own magic. Like water, he flowed around her various attacks, and towards the witch.

Nearly at point-blank range, he fired, and she screeched in an almost animalistic way, falling to the floor. Blintz tried to get up, but Kid's symmetrical boot pounded her into the ground, and he kicked her away, sending the witch flying into a wall.

Blintz once again tried to get up, and succeeded.

"You will die for the crimes you have committed against Death City and by extension, Lord Death." Kid calmly said at the witches.

"What crimes? We have done nothing to be sentenced to death! The only reason you are killing my sister and is because of the powers we were born with! Nothing more!" Blintz screeched back.

"Of course you've committed a crime… why else would you be on the execution list?"

"As I said, it's racial, we are being killed because we were born to be witches, and even though the only thing we use magic for is for cooking dinner, my sister and I have been sentenced to death. It's not fair… you must know that!" Kid stopped rushing her, and thought, _Is it wrong… or is the witch lying?_

While Kid thought, he hadn't noticed to massive waves coming from her soul as she prepared for the final attack.

When Kid noticed… he gasped, and looked at the older witch, a mix of fear and fury in his golden eyes.

"You tricked me!"

"Yes, yes I did… my sister and eat men like you… and that's why they want us dead… but, they will fail once again." Blintz smirked, a terrifying, evil light in her eyes.

"And the best thing," she continued, "is that you have two choices now. You can dodge my Blizzard Snow attack and get the full brunt of the spell little Juliette has been putting on you"-Kid spun and saw the little witch, whom he had forgotten all about, just putting her hands down-"or you can take the blast, and die now! Which will it be? Choose fast! Times almost up!"

She released her magic, and in the split second he could think before dying, Kid dodged the massive attack, and it barely grazed him, but as soon as the magic extinguished, pain rippled through Kid's body. His heart sped into overtime, he was sweating, and crying out in agony.

"Bye-bye Death the Kid!" He heard a little voice say behind him, Kid was in so much pain, he didn't even question how Juliette the witch knew his name. He could sense the witches vanish, and Liz and Patti transformed back into humans.

"Kid! What in the world happened? What was the spell they cast?" Liz knelt down next to the bawling and screaming boy, the pain seemed to have escalated to an unimaginable level.

"I don't know! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Kid screeched some more. Patti and Liz had seen Kid break his quiet demeanor, but never quite to this extent. "It hurts! I can't handle this! Make it stop!." Tears ran down the young reaper's face, giving it a wet sheen. His eyes were swollen and red as well from crying. Kid's mouth was set in a grimace, it was stretched across his face and his lip was pulled under his top teeth, which clamped down on it, drawing blood, and it dripped down his face. His eyebrows even conveyed the absolute terror, pain and sorrow the boy on the floor felt.

Liz gasped, never having seen Kid in such a terrible state, _it must be hurting really bad for Kid to lose his composure like this, it must be horrible pain for this to happen…_

Patti hadn't noticed Kid in as much pain as he was, turned and gasped as well.

"Wow Kiddo, your getting boobies! Ha, boobies!" She went back to play as if nothing had happened.

Liz looked down, and it did appear like the reaper's chest was growing, pushing against his carefully symmetrical suit. Looking further down, a certain… bulge also seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. By even more investigation, Liz could take a guess at what was happening to Kid, and her eyes bulged, looking like they would pop out of her skull.

"W-what?!" Kid gasped, finally registering what the childish sister had said, "What are you talking about?! Elizabeth… tell me she's lying, or at least just being Patti!" He cried.

"Uh… Kid…"

"Oh my Death! What's happening to me?" The almost perfect boy shouted his voice emotional and cracked at the end of his sentence.

"Kid, calm down, I know you're hurting, but I have a feeling it will go away soon, so bear with me. Look at me Kid! I know you're panicking, but look at me, and hold my hand." When he did what she said, Liz continued, "Very nice, now tell me about how as soon as we get home, you'll fix my eyebrows! You want to do that right? I'll let you spend a month on them like last time! It'll be so nice!" Liz was trying to distract him with his favorite activity, and it was working, if only a little.

"R-really? I'll n-need to p-plan for it!" A painful smile worked its way onto Kid's face. Although it looked a little like a grimace, Kid looked genuinely happy, like he always is when he gets the chance to fix Liz's asymmetrical eyebrows.

"Good… and… you must check over all the paintings in the foyer, make sure Patti didn't mess them up again."

"Y-yeah…" Kid's painful face slowly relaxed, he looked to be finally passing out from exhaustion, a half-an-hour of crying and screaming in pain could really wear a person out.

Looking over Kid's changing body once again, she notices his already quite feminine face had thinned, and looked even girlier than before.

His closed eyes now had long eyelashes, and her hair had… _grown, _it had grown very, very long, and Liz was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Although it was fanned around his head, making it impossible to tell the real length, his hair looked as if it would go at least to mid thigh, if not even lower.

Kid's body was a whole different story. The form-fitting suit he wore wasn't so form fitting anymore. His new breasts pushed rather tightly against the silk material, along with his hips, while his waist bunched up, now having grown smaller. His clothing was now so loose, it seemed to drown him and his smaller body, which had clearly gotten smaller by at least eight inches.

Nothing more seemed to happen to him, the change was complete.

It was very clear however, the _he _was now a _she._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Please excuse me for my crazy sporadic updating and on which story I update… I'm a little forgetful and scatter-brained. Anyway… on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Kid was still sleeping. Patti and Liz took him, no her, home and laid h—her on her perfectly symmetrical bed. Taking the newly made woman's comfort into account, Liz changed the black and white haired… _girl_ into one of Patti's nightgowns, and even though Patti was petit and thin, Kid was still drowning in the dress.

"Wow, not only is this quite possibly the weirdest thing I've ever seen… but he… um… she, is so small I think she's only about five feet tall. Really, really weird." Liz muttered.

"Ya big sis, I think our Kiddo is a really, really pretty girl! She's so small and stuff, I bet Soul will fall in love with Kid on first sight!" Patti shouted, shocking the new girl Kid awake.

"Ah! Liz, Patti! What happened? Why do I feel so different, my chest feels heavy… and… other parts feel strangely… uh… light. Why are my legs so cold? The fuck…" Kid trailed off, his now even more feminine voice reaching higher pitches as she peeks down at her new body.

The petit girl saw her new breasts, a nightgown, and when she groped herself in a very unladylike manner, she was missing a certain… organ. She stuttered, struggled for breath, groped herself some more to be sure, and screamed. High pitched, girly, and almost straight from a cheesy horror movie.

Her scream was one of pure terror… and sorrow.

* * *

><p>Soul Eater Evans ran towards the Gallows Mansion, having heard the scream. He was originally just walking to Kid for his usual check up after a mission. Soul had taken to doing this every time the small boy had returned from any mission, though he wouldn't admit to why he did it.<p>

Soul ran forward, pushing himself past his limits to get there as soon as he could. Though the scream sounded like a little girl, who was to say the golden-eyed boy wasn't the culprit of making such a scream.

Soul ran past the perfectly symmetrical fountain, in front of the doors the to the massive mansion, and burst through them. The scream still rang clear through the halls, and Soul attempted to maneuver the confusing hallways and locate the room in which the scream is emanating from.

The weapon was so confused, he hoped he could find Kid and get out of this mess soon. He took a right, then a left, then right, right, another left… or was it a right? He was so lost it wasn't even funny. He did believe he was going in the right way though… the scream was getting closer, along with the screams of Liz and Patti.

Finally, he burst through the doors where it sounded like the scream was coming from.

Soul couldn't believe his eyes.

In the giant king-sized bed sat a short, thin girl. She was beyond beautiful, with pale skin that was like fallen snow, a small, round nose, full, luscious lips, and very, very long black hair.

Her body, which sat stiffly on top of the sheets, was skinny—almost to a fault—but still lovely. Her average-sized breasts looked large on the girls figure, but not so large that she looked like a slut, they looked perfect. She had a mildly curvy body, but almost looked like she hadn't eaten well in a while. She wore a loose nightgown that was short and showed stick-legs, dainty feet, knobby knees, and creamy white thighs.

However… when Soul stopped ogling the new girl, what he saw was quite disconcerting. She had double-ringed, bright, golden eyes; something he had only seen on one person. The most frightening thing of all though… was the three white stripes that rested on the left side of her full head of hair.

"Uh-h…" Soul stuttered, confused at the strange girl that looks exactly like his crush.

"S-Soul! Help me please… I don't know what's happening!" The golden-eyed girl cried, tears now pouring heavily down her dainty face.

"Kid… is that you…" Soul asked apprehensively, slowly like the weapon was speaking to a kindergartener.

"Um, I feel like I am… but I don't look like I am… And look at my hair!" Her voice heightened in pitch, and Soul knew at that moment, it had to be the reaper, Death the Kid. "Patti! Liz! It's so asymmetrical! I can tell! Why is it so long, I hate it, and—"

"Kid! Quit it!" Liz yelled, totally and completely fed up with Kid and how he was reacting to being a girl. "Listen, I can understand that you're freaking out right now, but I you need to relax… now, calm down, and try to come to grips with your new body."

Kid looked at her and… "But my hair is asymmetrical! How will I go on?" New tears flooded down his face, and Kid began to wail.

"Patti… your turn."

"Alright, big sis!" Patti stopped drawing giraffes on Kid's wall, and walked to the foot of the bed. "Alright you big damn baby, get your ass moving and calm the fuck down." She said darkly, and her tone of voice scared even Soul, who was still standing by the door, completely and utterly freaked out.

Kid rushed up and out of bed, and hurried to his perfectly symmetrical living room, all the while yelling, "Patti you're so cruel!"

"I'll go get her, at least we know she'll still react to Patti's 'special voice' in this body." Liz muttered, leaving the room to go get the young OCD maniac reaper from their living room.

"I'm gonna go with her, she looks like she might need help…" Soul followed the taller sister, leaving Patti alone in Kid's room.

"I'm gonna draw more giraffes on the wall!" She did as she said, but got bored, and left the reaper's room, leaving childish drawings on only the right side of Kid's perfectly symmetrical room, ruining the perfection the golden-eyed boy-turned-girl worked so hard to create.


End file.
